dro15fandomcom-20200213-history
Fuyutsuki Matsushita
'Fuyutsuki Matsushita '(松下 冬月 Matsushita Fuyutsuki) is a character featured in Danganronpa Off: The 15 Sins and a participant of the Cleansing Game. Fuyutsuki is given the title of Ultimate Astronomer (超高校級の「天文学者」''chō kōkō kyū no "tenbungakusha" lit. ''Super High School Level Astronomer).Category:CharactersCategory:MaleCategory:DeceasedCategory:Murdered History Early Life Fuyutsuki had lived a relatively normal childhood with his parents in a small, traditional home on the outskirts of a suburban neighborhood. Though Fuyutsuki was an only child, he did not seem to mind much, as he received much praise and attention for his polite attitude and intelligence. Things seemed to be going very well for the young man, but all of that soon came to an abrupt end when on a school outing to view an astral phenomenon, Fuyutsuki was accidentally knocked down the side of a cliff and forgotten about for several hours in the dark. When the students and faculty realized that Fuyutsuki had gone missing, they immediately formed a search party to look for him alongside the cliff, and miraculously, found him unconscious, but alive at the bottom. Fuyutsuki does not remember much about himself before the incident, as hitting his head on several cliffs and rocks had left him in a entirely different state of mind. Though he was changed and altered by the event, Fuyutsuki had hoped that people would accept him and like him for the person he became, but this was sadly not the case. Fuyutsuki began to ramble on about hearing the voices from the stars guiding him and telling him secrets, and the people around him began to think him as crazy, and stopped associating with him. Even his own parents couldn’t hide the pity in their eyes when he would begin to talk about the things he had heard and seen, and how he did not remember them or the person he used to be. Hurt by everyone’s sudden cruelty, and terrified of losing the wonderful gift he felt he had been given, Fuyutsuki decided that living alone was the best option to avoid humanity’s harsh judgement of him, though he never stopped being kind to others and lending aid when needed, in hopes that someone would show him the same kindness. Events of the Cleansing Game During the planning of the Cleansing Game, Fuyutsuki was scouted specifically for his involvement in the Day of Despair, having told Kaoru Kanna that his misery was fated to happen and that he could do nothing to prevent it. As Fuyutsuki walks home from a night of stargazing in the countryside one night, he is suddenly attacked and knocked unconscious, and wakes up in a strange facility. Fuyutsuki is unbothered at first, believing that everything has a reason for happening, and makes himself comfortable among the wilderness. However, Fuyutsuki cannot shake the lingering feeling that he is being constantly watched by someone in the dense forest, and it instills great fear and paranoia into him. Once Fuyutsuki realizes that Ayame Akahoshi had begun stalking each and every one of them from the darkness of the woods, Fuyutsuki decides that he must stop her, believing that she could possibly be the culprit behind all of this, if he’s ever to rest well at night again. This suspicion leads him to the Ultimate Marksman trying to open a mysterious hatch in the woods, to which he takes direct action by knocking her unconscious with a large rock. After believing that she was dead, Fuyutsuki digs a shallow grave nearby and buries her in order to come to peace with the events that transpired. Though Fuyutsuki sleeps well that night, thinking that their transgressions are over, he grows worried the next morning when Monokuma is still among them, insisting that the game is very well still on track. Over the cours of the next few days, Fuyutsuki grows increasingly more anxious, believing that he accidentally killed an innocent. Things come to a climax when Ayame resurfaces and reveals that she cannot remember anything before waking up in the woods. Fuyutsuki decides to take her under her wing to determine if she really is telling the truth, and he ends up believing her quickly. Feeling guilty for the first time in his life over a bad choice, Fuyutsuki attempts to make up for his wrongdoing by outing himself as her attempted killer when she is in trouble of being outcast from the group. Fuyutsuki, feeling deep remorse for what he did and not wanting to hurt Ayame further, decides to spend most of his time in his study so that he does not have to face anyone after revealing his cruel act. A few days pass without any events, but Ayame returns to him one night, demanding that he join her on her search for the hatch again. Though he is apprehensive to be near her, he agrees, and together, they successfully find their way inside the hatch. Upon stepping in, however, Ayame suddenly calls out to him, asking that he turn back and run before collapsing for a reason unknown to him. As he catches her, he notices a tranquilizer dart in the side of her neck, and is shocked when Kaoru, the Ultimate Knitter, reveals himself from the darkness, having been the one to shoot the dart at Ayame and render her unconscious. Kaoru reveals himself as the mastermind to Fuyutsuki, before suddenly jumping on the taller man and smothering him to death, making him the first victim of the Killing Game. Creation and Development Name ---- His first name kanji, (冬月) ''fuyutsuki, ''means "winter moon" while his last name kanji, (松下) ''matsushita ''means "under the pines". Fuyutsuki's name is often shortened to "Fuyu" by some members of the cast, (particularly Mikoto and Ayame) as his name is long and complicated. His first name is a clear reference to his talent, pale skin, and silvery hair, as well as having been given the name due to being born in January during a snowstorm. His last name references the events that happen during the killing game, as Fuyutsuki buries Ayame in the cover of the forest, as well as dies underground in the hatch. Appearance Fuyutsuki is a tall, and slender man, measuring in at 2nd tallest among the cast. Fuyutsuki's hair is messy, a bit long, and silver, and he does not comb it, resulting in many stray hairs poking out from all over. He has pale skin as well as soft, pale blue eyes, and a slightly longer face. his eyes are droopy and tired looking, and his irises are shaped like stars. During the Killing Game, Fuyutsuki wears a short sleeved, white dress shirt with a blue tie, dotted with gold stars and constellations. Matching his tie, Fuyutsuki also wears a custom blue and gold shawl with the same pattern stitched on it. Fuyutsuki's dress pants are a dark grey, and he wears black dress shoes, along with a black belt. Personality Fuyutsuki is a wise, calm, and collected man above all else. He usually speaks softly and quietly, and exudes an aura of tranquility around him. Most do not think that Fuyutsuki is capable of feeling emotions, and although it is true that it is rare to see him emote, there are few moments where Fuyutsuki can show passion, remorse, or anger during the events of the Killing Game, particularly when it comes to defending the people he is close to. Though Fuyutsuki is polite and well-mannered, most find him to be extremely odd, as he tends to speak cryptically and nonsensically about even the most mundane things. Because of this, Fuyutsuki tends to spend most of his time in solitude, though he seemingly does not mind. Fuyutsuki seems to be unable to read the air at times, and cannot navigate through social interactions very well. Talent Ultimate Astronomer Relationships Ayame Akahoshi Mikoto Aibi Kaoru Kanna Megumi Ikeru Hachi Yoshimura : Free Time Events & Bonus Mode Guides Quotes Trivia *Fuyutsuki was the 16th and final character in the roster to be created. *Fuyutsuki was originally slated to be the culprit of Chapter 1 after successfully burying Ayame alive. His execution would have involved a meteor shower. *Fuyutsuki can sew, knit, and crochet, though not at the expert level of Kaoru. He's been shown to be capable of mending a skirt when Ayame's is torn, and has even made his own constellation shawl from scratch. It's likely that he does this to pass the time when the conditions are not optimal for stargazing. References Navigation